Give Me Wings
by Dymond
Summary: If I had wings, I'd fly us away from here. To somewhere that we could be together forever." In the year 2036 it is illegal to be homosexual. But one boy is willing to risk it all for the man he loves. [pairings: BR YY MM SetoShizuka JouAnzu]


**Summary: **"If I had wings, I'd fly us away from here. Fly us to somewhere that we could be together, forever." In the year 2036, it is illegal to be homosexual or bisexual. And for those caught, punishment is harsh. But one boy is willing to risk everything to be with the man he loves.

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, maybe some yaoi, cursing, homophobia, and discrimination

**This is an AU.**

**I don't own Yuugiou.**

o

**Give Me Wings**

o

They were all gathered at Yuugi's house that Saturday night for a movie night. It was tradition by now. Currently the seven of them were watching an old movieabout the Texas revolution called 'The Alamo' (1).

Ryou was sitting on the ground with his back against the couch occasionally eating some of the popcorn in the bowl to his right. Historical movies weren't his favorite but he would watch them if that was what the group wanted.

Slowly, he stretched his arms and took the chance to look around at his friends. Yuugi and Yami were curled up together on the couch. The two had been a couple for six years now. They were together before the Law had been put in place, but they still continued their relationship even though it was illegal.

It was The Law that had changed everything. The Lawmade it illegal for people to be homosexual or bisexual. The government had decided that four years ago it was completely wrong and they needed to do something about it. So they put The Law in place. Same sex couples were given three weeks to break up or they would be put in jail.

Yami and Yuugi had been Domino High's resident same sex couple and everyone had known about them. So the two had staged a huge break up before the whole school in the cafeteria and that had been that. No one but the five other people in the room knew that they were still together.

Then there were the two straight couples of the group. First were Jou and Anzu. They had been childhood friends with Yuugi and Yami. About a year ago on Valentine's Day Jou went and filled her locker with flowers and confessed to being in love with her for a long time. Anzu had admitted that she too liked Jou asmore than a friend. They had been together ever since. They were lying on the floor with Jou's arm around Anzu, intently watching the movie.

And then there was Seto and Shizuka. A few months after Shizuka had moved to Domino to be with her brother, Jou, she somehow caught the normally stoic CEO's attention. They had never exactly divulged all the details of how they first became a couple, but most of them knew that something not particularly PG rated had happened in Kaiba's office. Except Jou. He didn't exactly approve of anyone dating his sister, much less Kaiba, and no one was suicidal enough to tell him.

Shizuka was sitting in Seto's lap in the big armchair. Jou had complained about this initially but got over it when the movie started. Ryou wasn't sure why Seto came to their movie nights, but guessed that Shizuka made him.

Ryou reached his hand into the popcorn bowl only to find that it was empty. So instead he grabbed the bowl and headed to the kitchen to make some more.

While the popcorn was popping, Ryou rested his hip against the counter and sighed. All of his friends had paired up except him. Sometimes he felt like a third, er, rather, seventh wheel, but he knew that his friends did everything they could to include him.

He just wished that there was someone out there for him. Only the six people out there knew it but Ryou was gay. He knew it was illegal but he just never liked girls like that.

Ryou just wanted someone to love.

The beep from the microwave brought him out of his reverie. He grabbed the now popped popcorn and headed back to watch the movie with his friends where loud cries of _"Viva Santa Anna!"_ and gunshots awaited him.

o

Next time: _"Clubbing? You want to go clubbing?"_

"_It's an underground mixed club."_

"_Say I get off in ten minutes. Do you want to dance, when I get done?"_

o

Chapter Words: 615

(1) I realize this movie is very new right now, but remember this takes place about thrity years in the future. I love this movie.

Okies people. That's all for now. It's just a prologue, the real action begins next chapter.

I'm going to try terribly hard to keep this going. I have a hard time with chaptered fics, but I really like this idea. I promise promise _promise_ to try my very hardest.

Read and Review, purty please!

Dymond


End file.
